Collection of Oneshots and Poems
by fireaangel
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever... Full summaries inside.
1. Dreamcatcher

**Dreamcatcher**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_**. I DO own the poem at the end of the story though. That means it's mine so DON'T take it.**

**IMPORTANT: Feel free to let your mind wander, and give the girl in this story any image you want. See if you can guess who she is before the end of the story.**

**Characters: Sasuke, Tsunade, unknown girl**

She sighs. It has been a long day for her, and as she looks ahead, she knows it will be a long night. Closing her eyes tightly, she draws out energy from within, molding enough chakra to sustain her, to keep her on her feet. She breaks into a fast-paced run, her body on auto-pilot, but her eyes stubbornly trying to fall closed. She jumps up to avoid an unearthed tree root, then lands a bit wobbly, a bit off. Gathering herself, she charges on.

It is night now, and the sun has set completely, no longer providing light for her tired eyes. She continues to run, hoping she can make the most of what chakra she has left, hoping it's enough to get her home. Home. The word reminds her of a happy warmth she once felt long ago, and it swells within her chest now as she remembers it. The face of a young boy presents itself into her mind, and the memory of his smile makes her falter briefly, and she stops. She presses the palm of her left hand against the rough bark of a tall tree. Absentmindedly, she realizes it is an oak. This tree has lived far longer than many of the other trees in this area of the woods…was it lonely before? She breathes in, and then out, slowly. Concentrating on the rhythm of her very own heartbeat, she stands perilously still…and waits.

What she is waiting for, she does not know. Perhaps the boy she has remembered? No, it is most likely the safety and warmth of home that she is waiting for. But if so, she cannot stay. She must move. She must run towards this home she longs for. But somehow, she cannot move away from this tree she caresses beneath her bloody palm. It gives her a sense of security, of reassurance. It makes her feel as though the long battle she has fought today was not without meaning. True, it was a mission for murder, but she does not like to carry out such tasks. The act of two or more people engaged in a conflicting battle, most likely to the death, is not a pleasant thing for her. But she knows it is her duty, and she must bear it alone. Alone. This is what she feels most all the time, as she runs, fights for her life. The tree…this tall, handsome oak…was it once just as lonely as she?

Looking up, she sets her jaw and forces her eyes to remain open. She is filled with determination and energy, all at once. She realizes she can make it home, if she tries. If she has enough strength to go on, she will. Taking off again, she uses her hands to feel for any protruding branches or night creatures. A small flare of chakra is emitted from her body, to sense everything else. Straining her ears in the deathly quiet, she can just make out the sounds of a village, the sounds of life. Adrenaline rushes through her for the eighth time that day, and she is more awake now as she runs just a little faster, the hope giving her energy. She knows she's almost there.

The boy's face reenters her mind and a strange sadness fills her heart. She misses him. Will he have returned before her? She cannot bear to go another day without him by her side. These thoughts only push her to move faster through the darkness of night. Finally she reaches the tall gates of the village. There are four guards stationed at the entrance. One of them steps up to her with a kunai in hand, but she steps into the lamplight and her face is made visible to him. He smiles and steps aside, lowering his kunai.

"Welcome back."

She makes no move to respond, only dashes through the gates of her home village so she can feel safe at last. She smiles wearily at the sight of the nightlife; the village so active even at this late hour. The adrenaline rush is gone, and she has even less chakra in her reserves than before, so she struggles to remain on her feet. Sluggishly she moves forward once more. She has to give the report to Lady Tsunade. She has to relay the message to her; that the mission was successful. But somehow, once again, she cannot push on. Tired. She's so tired.

But then he appears. The boy of her memories. She blinks at him in confusion, her vision blurry and not improving in the least. Reaching out to him, she opens her mouth to say his name, but no words come out. Her knees buckle, and she fights to right herself, but she's falling too fast. All in one moment, he has caught her, and carries her now in his arms to the place she needs to go. He knows she has not completely finished her mission yet, for the report is the last portion. Resting in his safe, strong arms, she knows she can relax. She knows he will not let harm come to her. He will carry her through. She trusts him.

Once there, he lets her go, but stands near her in case she loses her balance again.

"The mission was a success," she says, a bit sluggishly as well, as all of her movements and words are now.

"Excellent. I am very proud of you. Now go and get some rest. You can fill me in tomorrow," Tsunade replies, even though it is already tomorrow, and she too must go to bed. The young girl she has spoken to just now only nods her head slowly, the information taking much longer than normal to process in her mind.

She is lifted up by the boy's strong arms again, but as he turns to leave, he is stopped.

"Your missions will start as soon as you complete the requirements," Tsunade says.

"I understand," he answers softly.

There is a long moment of drawn out silence before the Fifth Hokage speaks again. "I'm glad you came back, Sasuke."

"Hn…so am I."

He leaves finally, carrying his precious cargo with extra care; she is not sleeping yet, but she soon shall be. He wonders whether it has registered in her mind yet the fact that he has returned. He has been home for months now, but during all that time, she was gone. And word had not traveled to her in that distant country, for it is cut off from the rest of the world.

Her apartment is small, but large enough for her, it seems. There is a secure feeling to it, as if remaining within those walls you will never be harmed, and it is this feeling that greets Sasuke as he opens the door. The girl in his arms twitches slightly, as if even she does not realize she is home. Truly home.

"Uhh…" is all she can say, for she is sleep-deprived and cannot form coherent words. Perhaps her mind is presently incoherent too, and that is why she cannot process any information quickly, at least at the moment. She falls onto the bed once Sasuke lets her go, and gives a small moan at the feeling of resting upon soft sheets. Dimly she notes the fact that the blanket is folded up at the foot of the bed, and she attempts to reach for it, but her motor skills have dwindled since she is dreadfully tired, and she can only manage to finger the soft fabric.

With a soft, rare smile, Sasuke lifts up the blanket and unfolds it, placing it delicately over her small frame. She makes a quiet noise of contentment and ceases her movements. But sleep does not come to her just yet.

There is enough room for her to sprawl out on the bed and still have room left over. She has always been small, and even though she has grown considerably and is older now, her figure remains petite. So, only taking up half the bed, she curls up within the warmth of the blanket and sighs once again. But this time, it is a sigh of relief, of happiness, of comfort. She is home, at last, and now she can rest. But why, she wonders vaguely,does she remain awake? Though she is so tired, her eyes are closed, and she wills herself to fall into the world of dreams…her consciousness will not close and allow her sleep. This nags her in the back of her mind, and she knits her brows together in dim confusion. She racks her brain for ways she has learned to fall asleep quickly. The only thing that she can think of is to be with another…

Reaching an arm out yet again, she shivers just slightly at the coolness of the air crawling along her bare arm. It is summer in the air conditioned room, thus, this only makes her long for warmth and sleep all the more. Sasuke is sitting in a chair opposite her, waiting for this very signal, this opportunity to crawl in the bed with her and help to calm her mind. He heeds her silent plea, and now she is wrapped in another warm embrace, so much warmer than before; so much safer. Reassured, she closes her eyes again and lets herself just be.

Though she is completely calm now, and her mind is free from worries, she still cannot sleep. Why is it that when you really want to sleep, you can't? She ponders this idly, opening her eyes just enough so she can see Sasuke's face, so close to hers, so peaceful as _he_ dreams. A soft smile reaches her mouth, tugging at her lips almost playfully.

_So this is what it's like to be the one who lets you dream…_

He has fallen asleep even before her, even though he had gotten plenty of rest the day before… What an amusing thought indeed. And he had returned to the village before her as well. He has beaten her on lots of things… But she has no more energy to waste on her musings.

She no longer cares anymore. She is warm, and safe, and tired, and finally she closes her eyes…and sleeps.

_Owari_

"**Dreamcatcher" ****by me!**

_Reaching out to you I feel the softness of your smile  
Just one look at you makes all the pain seem so worthwhile  
I close my fingers gently around your hands so tight  
Your shining eyes of truth open to light up the night  
I can't forget this moment, for it truly is surreal  
Just maybe I could touch the stars, since that's the way it feels  
If I could just draw close to you, and seal up all these words  
Perhaps you'd let me in your heart and drown the lies I've heard  
With you breathing here against me, there's nothing I can't do  
I watch you sleep, then close my eyes to drift in solitude  
To caress the liquid silence of the moon's crystal beams;  
So this is what it's like to be the one who lets you dream…_

--:--:--:--:--

Well?? I had this posted separately but got little response from it. This poem was undisclosed previously, but it fits the story so well, I figured I should include it. If you didn't like the story too well, at least tell me if you liked the poem!

Who do you think the girl is?


	2. Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever

This was originally going to be a story, but it ended up being a poem... Do I even need a disclaimer? You can pick out the Naruto characters in the poem, I guess, so I'll just say that Naruto is, in fact, NOT mine. But these lovely words are. :3

"Forever doesn't always mean forever.

There are promises impossible to keep.

The chords will eventually go out of tune

And the instrument itself broken.

Doesn't the sun always set in the evening

And rise the next morning?

But even the sun does not last forever.

One day its fire will also lose light.

He promises that there will be those not forgotten.

But one day even he will be forgotten too.

Words will fade from paper

And minds will go blank.

There is no true guarantee of remembrance.

She promises she will always love him.

He turns his back on her again, but once more

There is no sureness that he will not return

Just as, likewise, there is no sureness that he will.

His apparent friend promised

To bring him back no matter what.

This promise continues to be broken

And yet somehow it still struggles on

In his heart.

But does a friendship last forever?

Can a dying promise gain will to live from one hope?

Perhaps there is _still _more to life

Than a world of broken promises

And a page full of fading words.

Her love is only temporary

But in offering love, she really means her friendship.

And as a friend she will love him continuously

No matter what.

He knows he cannot keep running forever

Or hiding from the truth, because

The truth is everywhere

And you cannot hide from it.

The other one is certain, that

Even in his cloud of promises he tries to fulfill,

He will one day master all of them

And bring back the friend he lost, but still has.

The rain may fall today

But there is no guarantee it will stay tomorrow.

For, like the sun, it has its time

And eventually it will cease

And the clouds will disappear

Almost like time itself.

For time is nothing but a boundary

Which confines us to its hours.

And we cannot measure eternity

With our standard of 'time'.

So let the sun sink in the sky

Until it has disappeared over the horizon,

And leave the words on paper to slowly

Vanish, and watch the flowers bloom today

And die tomorrow.

In doing this, you will remember

That

Forever doesn't always mean forever."


End file.
